project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Donation Items
Donations on Project Ascension help to keep the server alive and help support the development of new content, bug fixes and more. Project Ascension will never offer power through donations. Only cosmetic items and player conveniences. When viewing the shop you will see sections for all realms on Ascension. # Andorhal # Laughing Skull # Seasonal Please ensure that you are looking at the store section for the realm you are playing on. Donation items cannot be mailed across realms and are exclusive to the realm that they are purchased on, although they are available to all characters on that realm through the Vanity Collection interface. Mounts Donation mounts on Project Ascension require the character to be at least level 20 and to have at minimum, Apprentice Riding learned. They will however, scale with the characters riding skill. Becoming 100% mounts when Journeyman riding is learned. All Donation Mounts on Project Ascension function identically to normal mounts with the exception of the below list: Pets Project Ascension donation pets are companions that will follow you around. They do not participate in combat and with the exception of the below pets, have no special powers although some do have interesting interactions. Book of Ascension Books of Ascension allow a player to train all abilities/spells anywhere and anytime in the world. Any nearby player can use another player's book, so ask around! Once learned the Book of Ascension is available to be summoned from the Companion pet menu with all normal pets. As part of the Seasonal Supporter's Chest there are several color varieties of the book, but all function identically. Book of Artisans Like the Book of Ascension, the book of Artisans is a companion pet that can be summoned anywhere and anytime and can be used by all nearby players. This book allows the player to train any profession skill on the fly, but note that the Book of Artisans only offers recipes available to standard profession trainers. Appearances Transmogrification Items Transmogrification items come in a few different variaties: Full sets, Head items, and Cataclysmic Weapons. * Transmogrification sets: ** Cover all 8 primary slots: Head, Shoulder, Chest, Wrist, Hands, Waist, Legs, and Feet. ** Come with 8 runes of Transmogrification to apply the set at a Transmogrification NPC available in capital cities. ** Many of these sets are also available as Ascension Bundles which may come with any of the following: Mount, Pet, Tabard, or other vanity item. * Head Items: ** Contain a helmet transmog * Cataclysmic Weapons: ** After purchasing a Cataclysmic Weapon Token visit a Cataclysmic vendor in capital cities to view and purchase a single weapon of your choice. Orbs, Backpacks, and Wings All orbs, backpacks and wings are an item that applies a cosmetic spell effect to your character's Head/Shoulders/Back. * These cannot be seen in Shapeshifted forms. Runes of Retreat All runes act as a hearthstone but have a special effect upon cast completion. Toys Ascension has a variety of toy items that either summon intractable objects or have fun effects. Conveniences Ascension has a variety of custom items that offer conveniences to players, most of these items can be used by any player in the vicinity of where it is spawned. All of these items are unlimited use and can be given to all characters on a realm. Consumables Ascension has various consumable items that grant a bonus upon use, but are limited to a single use. Once these items are used, they disappear. Bundles Ascension offers a variety of Bundles that group similar themed items together: Category:Donation Item